Angel
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Porque para mim anjos não existem e esse papo de humanos serem anjos, nunca foi certo... Somos meros mortais, que um dia, ficarão todos no limbo, junto a mim e Tenten."


**Angel **

Sempre ouço as pessoas apaixonadas dizendo àquelas que são suas amadas "Você é um anjo que caiu do céu". Por acaso, elas sabem se existem anjos? Ou melhor, já tentaram perceber o caráter da pessoa primeiro para falar que são anjos? Afinal dizem que estes são os mais certinhos que existem e são perfeitinhos. Esse papo me enoja. Ninguém que está aqui, com os pés firmes na terra da Terra, é um anjo. Somos simples humanos, que sempre erram, não são perfeitos e não são nada certinhos.

Estudo num colégio onde estou rodeado por casais. Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura, Shikamaru e Temari, Ino e Sai, Gaara e Matsuri, Asuma e Kurenai, Tsunade e Jiraiya, Nagato e Konan, e outros... Até agora, além de mim, sei que Tenten e Lee são solteiros, mas Lee realmente não quer nada com ninguém, se não Sakura, e Tenten está mais interessada em passar de ano. Realmente são os dois que tem mais senso dentre todos que estão ao meu redor.

No intervalo, sempre eu e Tenten vamos juntos comprar pão. Às vezes só eu, porque ela fica na sala fazendo as lições de casa, mas sempre comemos juntos e discutimos sobre toda essa melação entre os casais. Ambos achamos ridículo. Não entendemos o motivo de sempre dizerem "Você é um anjo". Mas não podemos fazer nada, não é? Não tem como mudar o pensamento dessas pessoas que teimam que existem humanos meio anjos...

- Neji... Será que existem anjos? – Tenten perguntou

- Não sei... Primeiro temos que saber se existe mesmo céu e inferno.

- Realmente... Se existe... Depois da morte, onde estaríamos?

- No limbo. – respondi com um sorriso de canto.

- Nem no céu, nem no inferno... Seríamos almas que perambulam pela Terra por querer ou porque não alcançaríamos a tal luz?

- Almas que perambulam pela Terra por querer, afinal, nós dois não queremos que fiquem com essa conversa de que somos anjos, não é?

- Pois é. – ela sorriu – E também seria bom ficar na Terra para sempre depois da morte, não acha?

- Com certeza.

Rimos. Eu não quero ser um anjo, jamais. Se é que estes existem... Enquanto conversávamos sobre o que seríamos depois da morte, fiquei ouvindo alguns murmúrios de alunos da nossa classe. Alguns eram "Ah, eu te amo... Você é um anjo", o que me deixou enjoado, já outros eram relacionados a mim e Tenten: "Será que eles têm caso?"; "Será que estão namorando?". Coisas assim. Não que eu não goste dela, mas eu acho essa possibilidade quase impossível de acontecer.

- Tenten-chan querida da Temari! – a Sabaku chamou Tenten.

- Diga Temari-chan... – ela suspirou

- Poderia vir comigo um minuto? É particular – me fuzilou com o olhar.

- T-Tudo bem... Até depois, Neji. – ela disse e eu acenei com a cabeça.

Depois de uns dez minutos Tenten voltou, com uma aura maligna a rodeando. Chegou a dar medo na hora. O que Temari teria feito para deixar a Mitsashi estressada a tal ponto? Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e olhou nos meus olhos, profundamente, como que fosse matar alguém.

- T-Tenten... – sussurrei receoso – O que houve?

- Temari disse que estamos apaixonados um pelo outro... – disse entre os dentes. – E que em pouco tempo namoraríamos.

- Não liga Tenten. Pra que se estressar tanto?

- Não viu que não é só ela que pensa assim?

- Bom, percebi...

O sinal bateu e não pudemos terminar aquela conversa e como sempre esquecemos as coisas, não a encerramos nunca. Não até hoje, pelo menos. Já se passam um mês desde esse fato. E claro que nesse meio tempo os boatos continuaram rolando. Não ligamos, continuamos somente nós, no nosso canto, conversando sobre os anjos que poderíamos ser, mas não queríamos.

- Neji... – Tenten me chamou.

- Hum?

- Mudei minha opinião... Anjos existem...

- Como justificaria?

- Você é o meu. – ela foi direta.

Naquele momento meu coração parou de bater, meu ar não chegou até os pulmões, os impulsos nervosos não passavam pelo corpo, o meu cérebro congelou. Fiquei sem reação. Voltei à consciência e olhei à Tenten. Realmente... Ela era linda. Percebeu que eu a observava então deu um daqueles seus sorrisos. As bochechas levemente ruborizadas e os olhos com um brilho único, que ficava em ótimo contraste com aquele mar de chocolate.

- Desde quando? – perguntei

- Desde sempre... – ela respondeu e depositou um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, que estava corada.

- Você sabe que não gosto dessas coisas de ser anjo... – disse

- Mas você é só o meu anjo, Neji. De mais ninguém...

- Não é melhor eu ser o homem de sua vida?

- Também vale. – ela sorriu.

Rimos. Eu não quero ser anjo, jamais. Se é que estes existem... Mas quero ser eternamente o homem da vida de Tenten, mesmo após a morte, afinal vamos estar juntos no limbo... E ela também nunca será minha anja, somente a mulher da minha vida... Porque para mim anjos não existem e esse papo de humanos serem anjos, nunca foi certo... Somos meros mortais, que um dia, ficarão todos no limbo, junto a mim e Tenten.


End file.
